


[BTOB星燮］早就打開了

by wuritachi77



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuritachi77/pseuds/wuritachi77
Summary: 請配合上一篇～好像有什麼打開了因為滿喜歡珍虎的，讓他出來串個小場沒什麼負擔比較輕鬆的寫星燮說是星燮但我已從頭到尾都沒寫什麼兩個人的劇情啊哈哈
Relationships: Yook Sungjae/Lee Changsub





	[BTOB星燮］早就打開了

**Author's Note:**

> 請配合上一篇～好像有什麼打開了  
> 因為滿喜歡珍虎的，讓他出來串個小場  
> 沒什麼負擔比較輕鬆的寫星燮  
> 說是星燮但我已從頭到尾都沒寫什麼兩個人的劇情啊哈哈

為了準備solo鄭鎰勳在打歌的同時每天都泡在工作室。好不容易搞定了和任炫植的合作曲，兩個人對編曲跟唱法很有共識，細節也是錙銖必較，完成一首歌花了不少功夫。

最後一首歌和公司開會決定找趙珍虎來feat.。好不容易完成錄音後鄭鎰勳覺得好像哪邊修改一下會更好於是聯繫了公司和珍虎哥，約了在錄音室討論。

打算提早出門的時候任炫植像是知道自己今天的行程一樣，來了電話讓自己帶杯咖啡來。

任炫植的工作室只有成員跟作曲家哥哥們能夠隨意的進出，基本上其他人打擾的話他臉色會有點難看。所以當鄭鎰勳帶著咖啡登場時看見任炫植罕見的沒怎麼露出笑容時，鄭鎰勳覺得苗頭不對。

「哥你怎麼了，哪裡卡住了嗎？」

「剛剛我唸了昌燮哥一頓，他昨天借用我的工作室，結果電腦居然忘了關機！」任炫植接過鄭鎰勛遞過去的咖啡，大大地吸了一口，「結果莫名其妙星材接了電話讓我別唸太久，說昌燮哥新劇的劇本快背不完了！想著就覺得悶！」

鄭鎰勛無法消化剛才任炫植所說的話，他久久沒有回應，招來任炫植疑惑的眼光，「怎麼了，你不也覺得生氣嗎？」

「阿不是...炫植哥，為什麼昌燮哥背劇本星材會在旁邊啊？」

這下換任炫植沈默了，鄭鎰勳心想自己是不是不小心說出了一件不該說的事。他只好趕緊收拾場面想儘快離開。

「...鎰勳吶，你......什麼都不知道嗎？」

「欸？」

「他們兩個......的事情啊。」

「...................我不知道。」

「呀，我以為你都知道那天在車上才開他們玩笑！哇大發，你的sense是天生的啊！」

「所以他們到底是怎麼一回事啊？」

「嗯～現在差昌燮哥點頭，他們就是那種關係了。」

鄭鎰勳太驚訝，以至於到了錄音室不斷被趙珍虎呼喊他都沒什麼反應。再怎麼說，這件事貌似成員都知道了，自己怎麼會後知後覺成這樣。

任炫植剛才給的答案是，「你的反應跟態度讓人覺得你也知道了啊，剛才我也很驚訝你那些玩笑都是無意識的！」

很不容易打起精神完成歌曲後還被趙珍虎關心了一下，名義上是自己的後輩，但年齡上珍虎還是哥哥。看著弟弟反常的精神狀態，他大哥症不免發作了一下，確認鄭鎰勛沒什麼問題才離開。

確認過修改的部分後，鄭鎰勳滿意的離開錄音室，經過任炫植的工作室時腦中浮現很多關於那兩個人的疑問，他很想找任炫植問清楚，卻也不知道從何問起。

啊西！不管了，反正怎麼可以只有我不知道呢！

鄭鎰勳每次都輸給自己一時的腦熱。

「喔鎰勳吶！為什麼又來了，我要半夜才回去的別等我啊。」

「啊...不是的，哥，我就想問問剛才那件事。」

「什麼事？.....啊～那件事啊。」任炫植抬起埋在電腦螢幕前的臉，「我說的都是事實啊，他們兩個這樣拖了很久，前陣子星材才把話說開，但昌燮哥卻一直沒正面回覆啊。」

「哥到底哪來這麼多細消息的細節啊。」

「呵呵～昌燮哥某一次喝了酒跟我說的，然後莫名奇妙我發現大家好像都知道了，但我發誓，除了你以外我沒有跟其他人說！」

鄭鎰勳腦補了許多畫面，終究是覺得有點倒胃口便不敢繼續想下去，「恩光哥沒什麼意見嗎？」

「他很想有意見啊，不過星材也沒這麼好搞定，加上飯們滿喜歡這些的。」任炫植把桌上剛鄭鎰勛給買來的咖啡一口喝完，然後小聲地說，「我覺得上次你在車上開那玩笑效果很不錯，改天你看看什麼時間再說一次，補刀他們。」

「......我為什麼要湊合他們。」

「我也不知道，但我覺得他們在一起沒什麼壞處就是了。」

鄭鎰勳覺得很神奇，他的精神層面是反抗去主動做些什麼的，但受到任炫植的影響，加上時機和氣氛一對，他終於又在直播上說了一次讓他們下輩子當夫婦的話。

李昌燮和陸星材有什麼反應都不奇怪，但沒反應才是最奇怪的。

鄭鎰勳覺得以後自己腦熱就衝動開口的毛病還得多多修正才行。

但是這次貌似真有什麼效果的，他看見陸星材挺開心的摟著李昌燮肩膀一起走去車上。

「我的天啊。」

鄭鎰勳心裡還是抗拒的。


End file.
